Rise of the Guardians - A New Threat
by Ducklee6
Summary: Pitch is safely in the underground dungeon that Bunnymund made, but nightmares are terrorizing the guardians wherever they go. Something else is controling the nighmares of fables, but who?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based about one year after the movie (which i have seen). I welcome reviews, especially Constructive criticizm! (I really don't know if I spelled that correctly) This probably makes no sense, but the reviews keep me writing. In other words, more reviews, the faster chapters come out! So please review!**

"Free at last! Free!" Jack cheered as he zipped through the sky. He had been stuck in North's place, cleaning up the ice trains he had... accidentally broken. Jack did some loop-de-loops and sped off toward the horizon. He had promised Jamie earlier that he would come have a snowball fight with him, and he was about to be late. He slowed as he looked down on the cities below. To Jack, the lights below looked like shooting stars that had fallen to Earth. He glided around his favorite lightning rod. It shot high up into the sky, making a perfect perch to watch the city. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to sit at his post. He had an appointment with Jamie! When he reached his house, Jack plummeted down and touched the frost-bitten grass. He had told Jamie to wait in the yard, but Jack didn't see him anywhere. He crept around, but Jamie wasn't there. He leaped into the air and did an arial scan, but he couldn't see him. He flew by his window, but the boy was nowhere in sight. Jack landed and sighed.

"I guess he forgot," he said. He turned to go back when something erupted from the bushes. The first thing Jack saw was black, and he panicked. Then he realized that a little tannish face was laughing his head off. Of course, Jamie was dressed in black.

"Did I scare you?" he gloated playfully, still laughing.

"I thought you were a nightmare!" Jack paused, then added, "But the great Jack Frost isn't afraid of nightmares!" Jack punched the air in a mock show of power.

"Hey," Jamie whispered. "I have something to tell you." Jack leaned closer. Jamie beckoned for him to come closer, and the winter spirit did so. Suddenly Jamie squished a snowball at Jack's ear. He jumped back, surprised.

"Hey!" he reached down, grabbed a snowball, and threw it directly at Jamie's midsection. The boy was caught off guard and got smacked in the chest with the freezy ball.

"Oh, It. Is. On." Jamie said, mocking seriousness.

The two played for several hours when Jack saw something very disturbing. Actually, Jamie saw it and pointed it out to him. The northern lights were shining bright in the sky, which either meant 'Come here now!" or 'SOS'. Jack hoped it wasn't the former. He quickly said goodbye to Jamie and sped off, heading toward the North Pole at top speed.

When Jack got to the pole, he almost fell out of the sky. A wave of black surrounded the structure, enveloping it in darkness.

"N-nightmares... At the North pole... There must be hundreds..." Jack whispered.

The Northern Lights? Defiantly an SOS.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack plummeted down and entered a secret entrance that Bunny had made after the battle with Pitch. The inside was a series of tunnels, much like the rabbit's travel tunnels. Jack had memorized the way to the Great Hall, and he sped through the mossy tunnels until an opening magically appeared ahead of him. He cautiously poked his head out for a second, when, STOMP! A black hoof accidentally pounded his head back into the tunnels. Jack sat, rubbing his head, then poked his staff out of the hole to act as bait if the nightmares attacked him. Nothing happened to his staff, so he floated out of the hole. No wonder nothing attacked him. The whole Great Hall was in ruins and chaos. Nightmares were everywhere, either running towards or away from a big mass in the center. Jack hesitated for a moment. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what was in the middle of that cloud of black. Then he floated over and above the mass, his whole body tensing in anticipation. He crept closer still, when jaws clamped around his hoodie and pulled him down. Jack tried to pull away, but the nightmare had him. As he fell to the bottom of the black cloud, he tried to get his bearings as nightmares pounded his body brutally. He made his way toward the center, fighting through the nightmares that seemed to never end. Soon he saw a wisp of golden : a sign that Sandy, at least, was in the middle. He pushed on, filled with new determination to get to his friend.

Soon Jack burst through the last onslaught of nightmares. What he saw was worse than he expected. Tooth and North had collapsed, their breathing shallow. Sandy and Bunny weren't faring much better. Sandy was franticly swishing his whips everywhere in an attempt to demolish the nightmares. Bunny's boomerangs weren't doing much better, as they couldn't destroy many nightmares at once. They both looked weak. They probably would end up like North and Tooth before long. Suddenly Bunny noticed Jack.

"Where have you been, mate?" he wheezed."We need a little help here!" Sandy created a giant exclamation point above his head.

"A little help?" Jack mused quickly, then promptly jumped in. The three allowed a little conversation, as it just might be their last.

"I don't get it," Jack said, exasperated. " Is Pitch still in the prison you made, Bunny?"

"Of course he is!" Bunny panted back. Sandy showed a little scene of Pitch controlling his nightmares from inside the dungeon.

"The- the place has a magical seal on it," Bunny answered. "Krikey, I just don't get it!"

Jack was faintly aware of hooves pounding his broken body into the ground. Bunnymund's ear twitched. Sandy's light glowed less bright than before. These were the last things Jack noticed before falling into a deep unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter is based around Tooth, not Jack. From now on, I'll put up who's point of view a certain chapter is from.

Tooth woke with bleary eyes, expecting to find herself in MiM's presence, telling her that her wounds were too severe and it made no sense to keep her alive. Instead she found herself in an infirmary, lying in a reasonably comfortable bed made out of dried reeds weaved together. Having no idea where she was, she zoomed up into the air to look

around. Or at least, she tried to. When Tooth even moved an inch, pain wracked through her body, starting at her leg and coursing through her spine. She looked down weakly to see that her leg was in a splint. Her WHOLE lower leg. Her arms were bandaged here and there, and her head throbbed. Tooth looked around to see her fellow guardians laying on similar beds. They had bandaging, too. As Tooth scanned the beds, she noticed Jack on one. 'When did he join the fight?" she wondered.

The boy looked worse than the others. His normally pale skin was purplish-blue, presumably from the nightmare's hooves. But the fairy, unable to move, couldn't go to him to wake him up. She felt completely helpless.

Tooth saw something black flash at the door, and she panicked.

'Black?' she thought. 'It must be...!' then the black thing moved into the room. Tooth struggled, but the pain in her body forced her to stop. She stared at the thing until she realized the black was hair! The hair was accompanied with a spanish-skinned face and a beautiful forest green dress. Tooth gazed in awe. She knew this girl, but from where?

"I see you are awake, finally!" The girl had a note of relief in her voice. "You've been unconscious for days!" Tooth gasped, which made her flinch in pain afterwords. Apparently her chest was hurt as well.

"Truthfully, your lucky your alive! When I found you... great MiM you were bad. I didn't think i could save you..." The girl paced, obviously remembering something horrid.

"Yeah... but where am I? Who are you?" Tooth croaked out. The girl looked genuinely surprised.

"You mean you don't remember?" The girl sighed.

"Well you do look kind of... familiar, but I can't place you," Tooth whispered, for fear her chest would hurt again.

The girl sat down in a chair made of material similar to the beds.

"Let's start with Pitch." the girl started. Tooth was suddenly intrigued. What could Pitch have to do with this woman?

"Pitch wasn't always Pitch Black, king of nightmares. His full name is Kosmotis Pitchener. He was a sentinel guard of the fearlings, or nightmares, during the golden ages." The other guardians stirred beside Tooth, obviously woken by the story. "He had a beautiful daughter, with jet black hair and olive skin. One day kosmotis heard his daughter scream inside the fearling's cell. He went inside to find that the fearlings had tricked him, and they stole most of his soul and turned him into the King of Nightmares." Bunny let out a squeak of disbelief, then seemed to shrink from pain. After him, The rest of the guardians knew better than to talk, so they stared at the girl with wide eyes.

"But how does that relate to you?" Tooth wondered. She seemed to have the strongest chest at the moment.

"Remember that girl, Pitch's daughter? She grew up to be Mother Nature herself. I... I am Mother Nature, and Pitch's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry this update took so long! It's just, with school and life and writer's block, It kinda got postponed. Remember- more reviews keeps me writing! And finally, here it is!**

Pitch has a daughter?!" Bunny exclaimed, for about the four millionth time. It had been two days since Mother Nature had told them hers - and Pitch's - backstory, and Bunny still couldn't process it. Tooth was just about to tell him to shut his trap when she remembered something. How DID the fearlings attack, when Pitch was not able to control them? She sat, thinking for a while, until something popped into her head. It probably made no sense, so she turned it over in her mind for a while. 'But wouldn't it have to be hereditary?' she thought. Tooth suddenly thought it wasn't so crazy and decided to prepose it.

"Hey guys," Tooth said, slowly sitting up in bed, "What if someone else was controlling the fearlings? Perhaps someone whom is related to Pitch would be able to control them as well. You think?" The others visibly thought about it when Bunny (not surprisingly) blurted out, "It's Mother Nature!" The other guardians turned toward him, eyes wide.

"Well aren't we jumping to conclusions!" Jack taunted. Everyone giggled a bit. Jack always knew how to lighten the mood. Bunny ignored him and started it up again.

"I mean, think about it! We've never even heard of her before, She's Pitch's daughter, and she found us quick enough after the attack to treat our injuries?! She must be doing it!" Tooth instantly knew Bunny was wrong, so she spoke up.

"I've seen her before!" Everyone turned to look at her. "When I first saw Mother Nature, I knew I'd seen her before, but I couldn't place it. Then suddenly I remembered. We all had past lives in the dark ages, right? I used to have a caretaker, named Mrs. Mum. She always seemed to have a secret in her eyes, as if she knew I was going to die and become a guardian. She never let me outside at night, and she would say 'Don't worry. The light in the house will keep the darkness away.' I now believe that... That mother nature was Mrs. Mum."


End file.
